The Year That Never Was
by GallifreyMaster
Summary: The story of what happened on the valiant that fateful year when the master took over the world...
1. Chapter 1

The Year that Never Was

Chapter 1

He stood proudly at the large window on the deck of The vaillant sipping from a glass of the finest malt whiskey, He gazed down upon the burnt ruins and grinned widely, so wide it made his madness flow from every pore of his being. "ohhh so much death and destruction...Isn't It good Doctor, isn't it just wonderful?" he spoke full of joy. "My children have done wonders, don't you agree?" as he spoke he never took his eyes off his new dominion, his world, he was master of all and damn it made him feel good.

He stared in awe for a while longer then spun around excitedly on his heels to face the deck. He tilted his head and focused his eyes on the old, decrepit man sat in the centre of the room "Awww what's wrong Doctor?" he mock pouted "Have your hearts been broken into four? Have you been crying yourself to sleep?" The Doctor sat silently in his wheelchair not giving the Master the satisfaction of a reply. "TALK TO ME!" The Master yelled becoming irritated by The Doctors lack of response "Its no fun if you Don't answer!" he moaned like a spoilt child.

Rolling his eyes he finally made his way back down the steps from the viewing area towards The Doctor. He squatted before him so their eyes were level "Your silence will not change a thing Doctor...My children have already killed a nice percentage of the population" he stood up straight and downed the rest of his whiskey, slamming the glass on the nearby table and winced from the alcohol burning down his throat. "You should be proud of me Doctor...I never made anything of myself back on Gallifrey...and look at me now" his expression was one of pure smugness "Master of earth...and soon the universe." He looked at the Doctor waiting for him to talk but nothing passed his lips "Oh for gods sake you are hopeless" He gave up and walked away to the lift and pressed the button, as the doors opened he frowned "If I'm getting no joy out of you, I'll go find Lucy...I'm sure I get some entertainment there" he raised his eyebrows up and down with a fixed grin. "pleasant nightmares Doctor" the lift doors closed behind him and all that could be heard was the Masters demanding voice calling his wife "LUCY SWEETHEART, YOUR MASTER IS WAITING!.

A couple of hours had passed since Harry had had enough of irritating the doctor and returned upstairs to his wife.

Lucy sat huddled in her red robe in the corner of the masters Bedroom sobbing quietly, a fresh black eye had started to appear. She glanced over to the kingsize bed where The Master was now sleeping almost contentedly under the black silk sheets. How could he have no conscience, no guilt at what he did to her every waking day.

She remembered when she had first met him, he had won over her heart, he used to wine and dine her, he had even won over her family, her father had given Harry the go ahead to marry her and she was too loved up to say no. "What a fool I was" she thought.

For the moment she was too scared to move in case she disturbed him, She wanted to make sure he was completely asleep before she made any attempt to get up. the dread flowed through her at the thought of him waking up and beating her...or even worse he would rape her again. she didn't give her consent to him any more, but that never stopped him.

she had been on the valliant for 6 months now, and things had took a turn for the worst. Harry only used and abused her nowadays she was nothing more than a toy to him, one that he could play with when he pleased and chuck to the side when he didn't.

She took a deep breath wiping away her tears she finally plucked up the courage to stand up and creep out of the room, she couldn't help but look at him once more, noticing that even when he slept he looked like a smug bastard.

Once out of the bedroom Lucy felt relieved and made her way to the lift. she had to speak to the Doctor, she needed to understand why Harry treated her this way, Why he felt the need to have all this power, she knew the only person that could answer her mind full of questions would be The Doctor.

The lift doors opened onto the deck and there still sat in his wheelchair in the dimly lit room was the doctor. Lucy approached him cautiously "D..Doctor?" she asked softly. The old man turned his head to face her, his eyes had so much love and wisdom in them. "Lucy?..Does he know you have come down here?...Its not wise" he spoke with such concern. He is so different to Harry she thought. "No...he's sleeping...I...I needed to speak with you, I have questions...about...about Harry. The Doctor frowned "If he finds out you have come down here..." he began, but Lucy butt in before he could finish "He won't..." The Doctor sighed "ok...but please be quick I don't want you to get hurt" he suddenly saw her eye "oh...he's beaten you again?..." a look of sorrow appeared on The Doctors face "I'm so so sorry...I really am." "Its not your fault Doctor, It was 'his' fists, not yours" he shook his head "No..but I am responsible for him!...he's all I've got left, I need to stop him..help him..." he frowned deeply "Doctor.." Lucy started "Why...Why is he like this?" the Doctor looked away for a moment as if contemplating his past "It started on Gallifrey... our home planet, we..." he stopped mid sentence as a rumbling noise sounded, the lift was moving downwards, He looked up his eyes wide. "Oh Lucy..I'm so sorry" he said as the lift doors opened, and there stood the Master in his black silk robe, his bed hair all over the place which made him look like a madman that had escaped from an asylum. "Oh look...what have we here...having a little mothers meeting are we?" he spoke full of sarcasm "Do you really think you could go behind my back Lucy? You forget I have eyes all over this ship!" as he said this there was a buzz and a round silver sphere shot out of the lift then hovered by Harry's head. "Did you forget my children Lucy...?" he grinned widely "Master...we had to warn you...shall we kill the pretty lady now...may we slice and dice her mister master?" the sphere spoke in a metallic voice and flew around like an over excitable insect "No..I will deal with her..." he shot Lucy a evil glare then looked to the sphere "You may go my" he said waving his hand dismissively, the toclaphane obeyed then disappeared.

"So..my Lucy, my beautiful Lucy...what to do with you my sweet?..." he tapped his chin mockingly, contemplating her fate "Back to bed I think...I'll be with you shortly" he stared at her grief stricken face which he knew would make the whole experience all the more pleasurable. "off you go...run along" she glanced briefly at the doctor worriedly then disappeared into the lift.

"so then Doctor, just you and me again...Am I going to get the silent treatment again? hmm?" The Doctor looked saddened "Master...please you have to stop this...I can help you, I'm begging you, just stop" The Master choked back a laugh "oh look at that the old man does have a voice after all...even though it is a pleading one. "he smirked then raised his arm swinging a punch in the Doctors face "Didn't anyone tell you shouldn't speak to other peoples wife's about their husbands behind their backs?" he hissed full of venom.

The Doctor held his face but continued to plead with the man before him. no one would have ever believed that they were once best friends "Look, please...just listen" The master rolled his eyes disgustedly "NO!...YOU LISTEN TO ME!" he breathed heavy in anger "you go behind my back again I won't be held responsible for my actions!...do you understand!"

The Doctor knew there was no reasoning with him while he was in this state so he just nodded obediently. "good! now...lets see where my Lucy's gotten too" he smiled insanely pushing the wheelchair bound Doctor out of his way, then walked back to the lift. "Master!" the Doctor called "please don't hurt her..." The lift doors closed but not before the Doctor noticed the manic glint in the Masters eyes.

The Doctor frowned full of pure sorrow and guilt "oh god...oh..poor Lucy..."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry awoke the morning after, He was still angry with Lucy for speaking to the Doctor behind his back. He rolled over on his comfortable mattress to see her laying with her back to him, he couldn't tell if she was still asleep or not. Tutting to himself he moved close to her, then with his fingers gently moved her hair behind her ear, he placed his lips softly on her now exposed neck and started to kiss her. "Lucy.." he whispered darkly "I hope you're going to behave today" he went to kiss her neck again but he bit her instead causing her pain.

As she let out a cry he quickly placed his hand tightly over her mouth "what have I told you about making that dreadful noise?..now sit up!" he ordered as he removed his hand. She done exactly as she was told, and looked at him with a worried expression. Her eye was now visibly black and her lip was split from last nights beating that Harry had happily inflicted on her.

He stared at her and pouted "why the worried look my sweet?..." she stuttered "Please..Harry...please don't" he raised an eyebrow "Don't what?...don't do this?" he grabbed her by the hair pulling her to his face so she could feel his hot breath "You need to learn who's Master around here, you are lucky I didn't let the toclaphane tear you to shreds last night!" he hissed before quickly forcing a kiss onto her lips. pulling away he smirked "but I suppose... you do have your uses..." suddenly he shoved her away "Now go...get out of my sight." He watched her scramble around the floor to pick up her clothes before running out of his bedroom "And stay off the deck! away from the Doctor!" he called after her.

An hour passed and Harry had only dragged himself out of bed and got dressed. He stood in front of the large mirror in his room fiddling with his collar and straightening his thin black tie. He grinned at his reflection "hello handsome" he spoke to himself smugly. Then his eyes widened as he heard his name called. "Master" looking around seeing he was alone he realized it was in his mind. "Master..." the recognizable voice repeated "Oh get out of my head Doctor!" he growled "don't you know how intrusive it is to use telekinesis when the recipient isn't interested in what you have to say!" he walked over to his bed and sat down with his hands against his temples "oh you're giving me a headache!" he moaned. "Master please..just listen to me...why are you doing this to yourself...you could be so wonderful! but yet you continue this life of torment...your mind is now so twisted, it seems you only feed of death and hatred...that's no way to live...please, we could travel the stars together...you and I...I could help you" Harry frowned deeply "How many times do I have to repeat myself Doctor..I do not need your help!...and why on earth would I want to travel with you! I would rather gauge my eyes out with a pencil!" he laughed. "oh Master...you hold up this strong man front...acting all noble and powerful, but you forget, we have a bond Master.. I can hear your screams of frustration in your mind, well I can almost feel the pain you suffer. that's why my friend I want to help you. Harry rolled his eyes in frustration "No...you had your chance to help me back on Galifrey! but you ran away Doctor! you left me alone to suffer! and now I have become who I am today...and aren't I brilliant!"

Down in the engine room Captain Jack was chained to the wall. he was bloodied and bruised. he had a plan though...a plan to escape and get to the TARDIS. All he needed to do was get out of these chains and and away from these guards. then he could destroy the paradox machine sending everything back.

He smiled devilishly as Tish walked into the room with his usual morning splodge. "Morning beautiful...no fry up?...no bacon and eggs for me today?...what a surprise" he spoke full of cheekiness as she spooned a lump of the disgusting mixture into his mouth. "mmmmm delicious" he said sarcastically. He then looked over her shoulder seeing the guards were distracted "Tish..did you get the keys?" he whispered as she continued to feed him, trying to act as normal as she could and shook her head. "no...not yet, The Master is too clever, he'll catch me in the blink of an eye Jack" she looked worried. "but you forget..The Doctor is also clever, I know at this moment in time he is distracting the Master. Tish this is our only chance, please, while he is away from the deck..away from the doctor..you need to go up there and get those keys. I can't get out of this chains otherwise. now go...but be careful." the guards turned around seeing Tish was taking longer than usual to feed their prisoner "hurry it up girl" they ordered. "she took one last glance at Jack before turning around. Jack winked and mouthed two words "good luck".

Back In the Masters bedroom the Doctor continued to speak through telekinesis "brilliant?...oh no master.. you could be.. oh you could be amazing, but right now with all this death that you have caused..no that isnt brilliant...its stone cold murder!"

"Look Doctor.. I've had enough of your blabbering on for one morning, and I'm a very busy man, so If you would excuse me.." he quickly blocked the Doctor from his mind "oh thats so much better..peace at last" he muttered under his breath. and continued to sort out his tie.

The Doctor was sat on the deck in his wheelchair and realized he had lost connection as he felt the master block him out of his mind. "oh why are you always so stubborn" he spat annoyed

he glanced to the far end of the deck and one of the doors opened, It was Tish, she quickly ran in "Doctor where are the keys..." The Doctors eyes widened "near that control panel...quickly Tish I didn't distract him for long...he could turn up here any second" Tish looked panicked and ran to the control panel searching for the keys.. "got them" she said and quickly disappeared back through the door.

The Doctor watched her go "come on Jack... Its up to you now.."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack hung from his chains, he had to wait patiently until Tish returned with the keys. he hoped to god that Harry hadn't foiled their plan. If he caught her then she would be done for. Jack couldn't help letting his mind run away with all the bad thoughts, he prayed that lunchtime would hurry up so that Tish would return and he would know that she was safe.

suddenly Jack heard the beeping of the security lock and the cranking of the door opening...and then the one voice he really didn't want to hear. "Oh this is disgusting down here...what the hell has just dripped on my suit you imbeciles sort that leak out now!" Harry's voice thundered around the boiler room shouting out orders. His footsteps approached jack and then he was in full view. The Master had come down to visit him...he had never come down here...not in the 6 months they'd all been on the valiant...not once.

"and what to I owe this pleasure Master" Jack said cheerily as Harry brushed down his suit looking absolutely disgusted by being there "are you feeding me lunch today?...I quite enjoy the slop you send to me..." Jack mocked. Harry stared at him finally making eye contact "especially Thursdays breakfast,I don't know what it is but it just tastes..." Jack was cut short as Harry yelled "SHUT YOUR CONSTANT BABBLE!" he ordered now approaching him "I am down here because I want answers!" he hissed "I have been looking at the old cctv footage of the day my toclophane came...the day Martha teleported out..." he glared at Jack not in the mood for games "I want to know what the doctor said to her...before she left..." Jack grinned "oh well Master...that would be breaking my secret pact with the doctor wouldn't it" he laughed. Harry suddenly raised his arm and swung a punch in jacks jaw "tell me..NOW!" He started to lose his temper as rage bubbled inside of him. Jack stayed silent for a moment and licked the blood away from his lip. "Captain it really wouldn't be in your best interests to keep things from me." Jack continued to stay quiet and harry rolled his eyes in irritation. "fine! have it your way!..." he turned around "soldier...I order you to torture him...say for 4 hours...take it in turns" he grinned "oh and use that sharp rod over there" he pointed to the nearby rack "I like the look of that" Harry walked away from Jack "have a good lunch Harkness" he spat and stormed out of the boiler room.

Tish stood with her parents and the rest of the servants harry had for his every beck and call. she had hidden the keys down her top out of view. she had a constant look of panic on her face which she knew she had to get rid of...try to hide it. She knew it would be time to feed Jack soon and then their plan would be put in motion.

One of the soldiers came into the room "whose duties is it to feed the prisoner down in the boiler room?" Tishs eyes widened in horror "M..mine...I have that duty" she replied. The soldier looked at her "well you are not needed. Mr Saxon Has given me orders to tell you that the prisoner will be skipping lunch."

Tish looked to her parents and frowned...the plan was failing already and Jack wasn't even free yet. "right back to work...all of you" the soldier barked out his orders. Tish hurriedly went to the kitchen area and panicked, she didn't know what she was going to do...The Master was going to realize that his keys were missing...they hadn't planned to wait any longer than lunchtime. she should have unlocked him and put the keys back by now. she rubbed her face with a worried expression...The Master will not be happy.

Harry made his way to his living quarters, he was angry that Jack had refused to speak. picking up a bottle of whiskey he poured an unhealthy amount into a glass and took a long sip, wincing slightly as the alcohol burned his throat. "bloody Harkness" He muttered to himself before taking another large gulp.

suddenly there was a knock at his door and one of the soldiers entered and saluted "sir..." harry stared at him "what?...what is it! this better be important" the soldier lowered his arm and spoke "We have an issue sir, It seems the keys you left with me on the deck have been misplaced" he had a hint of nerves in his voice concerned at how the Master would react. "WHAT!" Harry yelled moving closer to him "What do you mean they have been misplaced? -you- were in charge of them...how did they come away from you?" he stared a deathly stare "Sir I put them down...and when I went back they had..." Harry growled "YOU PUT THEM DOWN!" his spittle sprayed onto the soldiers face "FIND THE DAMN KEYS! check security cameras on the deck...if some ones picked them up we Will find who it was in an instant." he paced around the room thinking for a moment "actually...leave this with me...you have been useless so far...you have failed me!" he smirked and pulled out his laser screwdriver "and because I'm in an extremely foul mood as it is I think this may help me" he aimed and fired at the guard watching him yell and fall to the floor dead. "that's a bit better" he grinned. Just then Lucy strolled in and gasped "Harry... what's... what's going on?" she stepped over the lifeless man towards Harry "oh nothing that concerns you.." he placed his hand on her cheek gently and looked into her eyes "do me a favour my sweet..." he smiled devilishly "clean up this mess" he tapped her mockingly on the face and walked out of the room leaving her standing with the dead man.

Tish knew she had to get the keys back before anyone realized they had gone. she dreaded to think what would happen to her if he knew she had took them. She paced around the kitchen took a deep breath then made her way up to the deck. she took a tray with her so it looked as if she was going to tidy up old glasses.

the lift stopped and the doors opened wide. she stood in the lift entrance as she spotted the doctor sitting gagged, sometimes the master couldn't handle him talking and wanted him to be quiet. this wasn't anything unusual. she quickly spoke to him unaware of the panicked look in the his eyes "Doctor I need to get these keys back...the plan went wrong...I don't know what's happening to Jack but I couldn't get them to him...and now if I don't get these back The Master will find out and.." she was cut short as Harry jumped out from the side of the lift where he stood out of view therefore hearing everything she had just said. "TA DA!" he spread his arms out wide as he yelled at her. " SURPRISE!" He then looked deadly serious "so..-you- are the thief!" he snapped "hand the keys to me...NOW!" He looked her up and down disgustedly "I SAID NOW!" she trembled as he shouted and handed him the keys her hand shaking as she did. Harry snatched them away from her "you traitor...and I had high hopes for you -Tish-" he spat out her name like it was a foul taste in his mouth. "So..." he spun the keys around on his finger "what to do to you..." he looked over at the doctor excitedly "she needs to learn a lesson here doesn't she" the doctor mumbled worriedly through the gag and Harry cupped his ear "what...what was that?..Take advantage of her?... punish her?...make her do exactly what I want..." he laughed mockingly "Oh good man! I like those ideas" the doctor struggled in his chair panicking at what the master would do but yet he was too weak to move much, this old mans body wasn't strong enough. he was screaming in his head for the master to stop and think...to not harm her, but Harry had none of it..he wasn't interested. "oh Tish...sweet sweet Tish" he held her chin in his hand gently "so many things I could do to you..."

he leant in and kissed her forcefully "so many things I could make you do to me" he glanced at the doctor and winked. "hmm maybe tomorrow..." he let go of her chin "for now I suggest you..." he suddenly backhanded her across her face "put some ice on that nasty bruise that's going to appear..." Tish fell to the floor holding her face, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. he looked down at her his expression blank "I'll see you tomorrow" his lips curled into a smirk "NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he screamed showing his full rage. Tish scrambled to her feet and ran into the lift sobbing scared for what tomorrow would bring.

The Doctor continued to mumble through the gag and Harry rolled his eyes "oh what's your problem now?.." he approached him then mocked him putting on a childish girlish voice "oh please stop master...think about what you're doing...I can help you please, we're the only two left..." harry laughed "BLAH BLAH BLAH! you don't need to say anything Doctor, Ive heard it all before"

he bent down to the Doctors level and sneered "If you try and set up any other plans...especially getting your silly earthing friends involved I WILL kill them! do you understand!" he hissed getting back to his feet and walked away "they Will all die Doctor! I'll leave that thought with you." he got into the lift and waved sarcastically as the doors closed.

TO BE CONTINUED

Please leave me reviews. Feedback Is much appreciated. Thank-you

chapter 4 coming soon


End file.
